A Lost Love: Found
by Hilaryh25
Summary: Picking up 8 years after the battle at Hamunaptra Roseleigh once against joins her family to Imotep and the army of Anubis from rising. She also finds out something about herself that could change her life.
1. Chapter 1

**A lost Love: Found**

 **A/n: Welcome back my fellow readers :) if you are new here I encourage you to check out my first story called A Lost Love. I will try yo make this last a little longer then my last on, it's just so different for me cause I'm used to doing TV shows lol. Well anyways I hope you enjoy :) Happy Reading.**

 _Five thousand years ago...a fierce warrior known as the Scorpion King...led a great army on a campaign...to conquer the known world. After a vicious campaign which lasted seven long years...the Scorpion King and his army were defeated...and driven deep into the sacred desert of Ahm Shere. One by one, they slowly perished Under the scorching sun...until only the great warrior himself was left alive. Near death...the Scorpion King made a pact with the dark god Anubis...that if Anubis would spare his life... and let him conquer his enemies...he would give him his soul. Anubis accepted his offer And spared his life. Anubis gave the Scorpion King Command of his army... and like an evil flood, they washed away...all that lay before them. When his task was done... Anubis forced the Scorpion King to serve him for all time. His army was returned to the sands from whence they came...where they wait, silently...to be awakened once again._

 **8 Years Later...**

It's been 8 years since Hamunaptra, since Evy, Jonathan and Rick deafeated Imotep. Rick and Evy were now married with an 8 year old son named Alex, Jonathan wel..he was continuing to spend his money one either women or booze, as for me, I tagged along on the digs Evy would do, mostly just to keep an eye on Alex but also to help Evy out and make sure she doesn't raise anymore dead people.

"Alexander O'Connell where did you wonder off to?" I asked him as he walked back into the temple where I was in.

"Just looking around." He told me, he was certainly his parents son that was for sure.

"Well you need to stay where I can see you. You never know what kind of scary things are lurking in these halls." I said getting closer and he chuckled at me.

"Nice try aunt Rose."

I sighed hanging my head then looked at him, "Can't blame me for trying." I mentioned and ruffled his hair.

"Hey."

"Alright I have an idea, you go over there and I'll go over here and we can see who will find the coolest thing in here. Deal?" I asked him and he smiled

"Deal" He says and ran over to the other side of the room. I chuckled then turned around heading to the other side. That little boy was a menace but at least we bonded like we should, and I loved it. I ended up wondering into a hall and peaked back around the corner seeing Alex look through some stuff so I continued looking. Something about this place seemed familiar, like I had seen it in a dream. Speaking of dreams that's the only reason we are here, Evy has been having similar dreams and unlike Rick I kind of began to believe her, especially when my own started. I put my hand on the wall walking along side it then everything changed in front of me. I looked around and the hall now had gold walls, plants everywhere, fancy chairs and curtains blowing in the wind. I seen a figure walking down the hall in front of me with long black hair, a gold and white dress, and a gold and jeweled head piece but I couldn't see their face. The figure came towards me but then stopped, looked around then went down another hall, I went to follow when suddenly the whole place started to shake and I was brought back to the crumpled palace.

"Evy what did you do?" I asked myself and ran back to the room Alex was in seeing the pillars in the room knocked down in a circle around him and he looked at me, "Like mother like son." I said then one of the pillars that was leaning against the wall started to push on it more so me and Alex went over to try and hold it, silly I know, but hey gotta try something, "Alex move it's gonna go." I tell him pulling my nephew away and the pillar smashed into the wall, water came pouring out so we ran then I saw Rick and Evy come sliding across the ground coughing up water.

"Mom? Dad? I can explain everything." Alex says and I stiffled a laugh.

* * *

After we got back to our house, or well mansion I should say, I got my bags out of the car and headed inside with Rick and Evy as Rick carried her bags and Alex ran inside.

"l think the bracelet is some sort of guide...to the lost oasis of Ahm Shere." Evy says as we walked into the house.

"Evy, I know what youre thinking...and the answers no. We just got home." Rick told her setting the bags down and I chuckled

"Thats the beauty of it. Were already packed."

"Why dont you just give me one good reason?" Rick asked her

"Its just an oasis...darling. A beautiful...exciting...romantic...oasis." Evy says and I groaned

"Alright you two, before I hurl I'm gonna head up and shower." I tell them and carried my bag up the stairs and into my room. It seemed weird to me that I lived with my sister and her family along with Jonathan but this way I could go on adventures. After I set my bag down on the bed I opened it up and pulled out Ardeth's sword, I sighed and looked at it, it's been a while since I saw him last, we occasionally bumped into each other when we went on a dig and he was there doing Medjai business, talked a few times to catch up then he would leave. We never really talked about the kiss, or should I say kisses that we shared. When we would run into each other I would catch him looking at me and give a small smile but that was mostly it. Was it silly holding a torch for a man who lived out in the dessert with his tibe? Maybe, but there was something about him, something that drew me to him.

I set the sword back in its holder that I had next to the bed then gathered up some clean clothes, walked into the wash room and showered. After I was done I walked back into my room ringing out my hair when I heard a squawking sound. I turned to my window seeing a hawk sitting there, "Odd." I said to myself and walked over to the bird seeing something on it's leg. I pulled it off and read the message that was there.

 _ **Grab the sword, be ready.**_

I looked around outside confused then rubbed the hawk's chest, "Go on." I told it and it flew away. I went back over to where my sword was, just then my bedroom door burst open and I saw two men standing there then they came towards me. I grabbed the sword and began to fight them taking both on them down then a few more came in, same thing, I fought them taking them down.

"Impressive," I heard someone say and I raised my sword at the man that walked in, "For a women." He said and 4 more men joined him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked him

"I'm here to retreive something, and you are going to help me."

"Like hell." I tell him and he chuckled

"Oh I'm afraid you won't have a choice unless you would like me to kill the woman and her child downstairs." He said and I gripped my sword handle then lowered it, "Good girl." He gestured to a man behind him and he came towards me, grabbed me and the took my sword then we all walked out of my room and down to where Evy and Alex were, "Good evening." The ma says to Evy as we walk around the corner and I looked at her and mouthed I'm sorry to her.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Evy asked him

"Im looking for the chest, of course." He told her and Alex grabbed the chest moving behind Evy, "Give it to me now." He demaded and Evy went over pulling out oone of the many swords we have and pointed it at him

"Let my sister go and get out of my house."

"Whoa, Mom. Maybe not the best idea." Alex says to her

"Alex, get back there." She told him and more of the men came in behind us.

"Definitely not the best idea. I think its time to yell for Dad now."

"I will kill you and take it anyway." The man says to her

"I think not." I heard a familiar voice say and I saw Ardeth walk into the room as the men behind me drew their swords and Ardeth looked at me.

"Ardeth. What are you doing here?" Evy asked him

"Perhaps explanations are best kept for later."

"Ardeth Bay." The man next to me said to him

"Lock-Nah." He greeted back and I could hear the anger in his voice, "You will let her go and leave this place. Now."

"I don't think so." Lock-Nah tells him and I looked back at Ardeth, he gave me a subtle motion with eyes and I turned my eyes down the look at my sword in my capters hand. When I looked back at Ardeth he nodded his head and I quickly grabbed the mans hands twisting itand making him cry out in pain making him drop my sword. I ducked as another one of the men swung his sword at me, I kicked him in the gut grabbing my sword moving over to Ardeth raising it up. Lock-Nah ordered something to the other men and Ardeth whipped off the cover of his robes and the men came towards me, him and Evy and we began fighting them. I had two men fighting me and I kept dodging their attacks, I knocked one man's sword out of his hands then hit him in the face with the hilt of the sword then swung my foot up kicking him in the head. Just then the other man grabbed me by the hair, but before I could do anything I heard him make a grunt noise then turned seeing Ardeth behind him with his sword through him, I nodded thanks then continued fighting a couple others.

"What's in the chest?" Ardeth asked us.

"The bracelet of Anubis!" Evy answered as the three of us take on our attackers, I see one of them try and grab the chest from Alex then tossed him to the ground, I did a cartwheel kicking my attacker in the face then grabbed the man in front of Alex killing him. _Seriously? Where did I learn that?_ I thought to myself.

"Get over there and stay." I tell Alex pushing him next to a book shelf when a sword came swinging at me and I dodged it doing a back flip then stabbed him. I see Lock-Nah go towards Ardeth as I contiued fighting my attacker.

"They must not get the bracelet. Get it and get out of here!" Ardeth yells

"Mom, look out!" I hear Alex yell and I watched a man go at her knocking her out.

"Evelyn!" Ardeth yells

"Evy!" I yelled too taking down my attacker just as Lock-Nah sliced Ardeth's shoulder and knocked him away. Ardeth rolled over to the wall by me and Lock-Nah threw a knife at him but Ardeth ducked and they leave, "Alex!" I yelled rushing over to him and pulled him into a hug, "Are you okay?" I asked him

"What about mum?"

"We'll get her back I promise." I tell him and Ardeth walked over, I stood up and looked at him then his shoulder, "Are you o-"

"I am fine. We must go." He said cutting me off and we ran outside seeing Rick and Jonathan hiding behind a statue in the driveway.

"Dad! Dad!" Alex yells running over to him and Jonathan looked at me checking me over, I nodded and told him I was fine.

"Are you all right?" Rick asked Alex

"Yeah."

"O'Connell." Ardeth says and Rick grabbed him pushing him against the statue.

"What the hell are you doing here? Scratch that. I dont care. Who are those guys and where are they taking my wife?"

"My friend, Im not sure...but wherever this man is...your wife will surely be." Ardeth tells him holding up a picture that Alex takes from him

"Hey, I know him. Hes the curator. He works at the British Museum."

"Are you sure?" Ardeth asked him

"Better believe him. He spends more time there than he does at home." Rick said and we make our way to Rick's car.

"Okay, you're here. The bad guys are here. Evy`s been kidnapped. Let me guess.." I began to say.

"Yes. They once again removed the creature from his grave." Ardeth says

"I dont't mean to point fingers, but isnt it your job to make sure that doesnt happen?" Jonathan asked him.

"That woman with him knows things, things no living person could possibly know. She knew exactly where the creature was buried. We hoped she would lead us to the bracelet. She obviously did. Now they have it."

"I wouldnt get too nervous just yet." Alex says pulling up the sleeve of his shirt and there was a hug gold bracelet on his arm.

"Is that gold?" Jonathan asked and I smacked his arm.

"When I stuck it on, I saw the pyramids at Giza. Then whoosh- straight across the desert to Karnak." Alex tells us

"You have started a chain reaction that could bring about the next apocalypse." Ardeth says and I shook my head.

"You, lighten up." Rick said to him, "You, big trouble." He says to Alex, "You two, get in the car." He tells me and Jonathan and we all pile in.

* * *

"I am sorry if I alarmed your son, but you must understand. Now that the bracelets on we only have seven days before the Scorpian king awakens." Ardeth says to Rick as we head to the museum.

"We? What we?" Rick asked him

"If he is not killed, he will raise the Army of Anubis."

"I take it thats not a good thing." Jonathan says

"Oh, he'll wipe out the world." Rick pointed out

"The old ""wipe out the world`` ploy."

"Who never can kill the Scorpion King... can send his army back to the Underworld...or use it to destroy mankind and rule the Earth." Ardeth mentioned

"They dug up Imhotep `cause hes tough enough to take out the Scorpion King." I said and Ardeth looked at me.

"That is their plan." He replied and we pull up to the museum

"Alex, I got a big job for you. Stay here and protect the car." Rick told him

"I could do that." Jonathan says and I rolled my eyes.

"Protect the car? Come on. Just because Im a kid doesnt mean I'm stupid." Alex says to Rick who ruffles his hair

"I know."

"Dad!" Alex groaned

"If you see anyone come running out screaming, it`s just me." Jonathan says

"Maybe you should stay here and watch him." Rick tells him

"Now youre talking."

"Rose-" Rick started to say

"Don't even say it. I'm coming." I tell him and get out then him and Ardeth followed going to the trunk of the car and Rick opened a box full of guns.

"You want the shotgun?" He asked Ardeth

"No, I prefer the Thompson." He says and they grabbed their guns and I grabbed one plus a couple of pistols. Over the years I became a pretty good shooter with Rick's help, I though prefered my sword though, "If I were to say to you, Im a stranger travelling from the east...seeking that which is lost-" Ardeth started to say and before Rick answered a voice in my head said the same thing Rick says to him

"Then I would reply that I am a stranger travelling from the west it is I who you seek. Wha.."

"Then it is true, you have th sacred mark." Ardeth tells him holding up Rick's wrist.

"What that? No that got slapped on me in an orphanage in Cairo."

"That marks means you are a protector of man, a warrior for God, a Madjai." Ardeth says and I looked at Rick.

"Sorry. You've got the wrong guy."

* * *

We made our way through the museum with our guns raised when suddenly a mummy rose of out of a coffin, we moved back then one in the display case behind us banged on the glass making us jump and we see others do the same as we continued through the museum reaching the basement seeing men in red robes around Evy as the curator chanted from the book then Imotep popped out of the gel thing he was in and I tensed. We hear a door open and I looked to see a woman with dark hair walk towards them as my mind switched to seeing her walking down a golden hallway, similar to the one I saw back at crumbled palace then I was brought back as she walked up the Imotep.

"Do not be frightened." The curatot tells her

"I am not afraid." She says to him, " _ **I am Anuck-su-numun reincarnated."**_ She tells Imotep, _Anuck-su-numun?_ I asked myself and looked at Ardeth who was looking forward.

" _ **Only in body. But soon, I shall bring your soul back from the underworld and our love shall once again be whole.**_ "

"You know, a couple years ago. This would've seemed really strange to me." Rick says slapping his hand on Ardeth's shoulder and walked away from us and we stayed hidden behind the wall waiting. I hear Evy grunting and I peaked around the wall to see the men carrying her on a platform over to the fire.

"You wait. I'll put you in your grave again." She says to Imotep.

"Our thinking was, not if we put you in your grave first." The curator says and I cocked my gun.

"You bas-" Evy started to say then screamed but I heard her call Rick's name, me and Ardeth started firing at the people down below, then they started firing back and we ducked then started firing again and we moved from our spot and met up with Evy and Rick as they came up the stairs.

" _ **Collect your bones! Gather your limbs! Shake the earth from your flesh!Your master is here!**_ " Imotep says and we see him open a jar releasing dust that turned into mummies

"Oh, no. Not these guys again." Rick says and I feel Ardeth grab my hand and we run out of the room then run out of the museum, him and Rick open the doors while Ardeth still holds my hand.

"Where the hell's Jonathan?" Rick asked as we run back to the car and a double decker bus pulls up.

"Alex!" Evy yells and we get on the bus followed by Rick

"Whats the matter with my car?" Rick asked Jonathan

"I was forced to find an alternative means of transportation."

"A double-decker bus?" Rick asked

"It was his idea." Jonathan says pointing to Alex

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Just go!" Rick yelled and I threw my gun onto a seat, it was out of bullets then Jonathan started to drive as I moved back to Evy and Alex while Rick and Ardeth stayed in the back.

"No, not my car!" I hear Rick say as I faintly see the mummies follow us, "Oh, I hate mummies."

"Glad to see me now?" Ardeth asked him

"Just like old times, huh?" Rick says and headed to the upper level. I hear him shooting then one swung in where Ardeth was who quickly shot at it but the top half came back in knocking the gun out of his hands then knocked Ardeth around swinging from the poles as Ardeth tried to fight it. It got up and I saw it's nails grow then claw Ardeth's arm.

"Turn, turn! Turn! Turn!" I yelled at Jonathan who turned the bus making the mummy and Ardeth hit the side. Next thing I know I hear a thumping sound and turned to see Rick's shotgun fall onto the hood, I quickly reached my arm out and grabbed it, just as the mummy was about to claw Ardeth again I shot at it moving it back, cocked it again the fired sending it out the back window and looked at Ardeth. We hear a crashing noise from above then the bus stopped as we got on the bridge. Rick came back down and I went over to Ardeth taking off my sweater and put it on his wound.

"You all right?" Rick asked him

"This was my first bus ride." Ardeth says and I chuckled then Evy and Rick embraced each other and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked him and he smiled

"I am alright _habibata._ " He told me and I looked at him shocked then I had a vision,

 _Two people were standing on the side of a palace, the man had hiw hands on the woman's face, "_ _ **I should go with you.**_ _" The woman says to the man and he moved his face closer to her._

 _"_ _ **It is to dangerous. I need you here safe my love.**_ _" He told her and they kissed then looked at each other._

 _"_ _ **As do I my warrior.**_ _"_

 _ **My warrior**_

" _Muharabaa"_ I said looking away and I could feel Ardeth's eyes on me then I hear a muffled scream and saw Alex getting dragged off the bus.

"Alex!" Rick yelled as went after him followed by me, Evy and Ardeth chasing after the car that took Alex but the bridge started to go up and Rick was hanging on it.

* * *

"Please do not fear for your son, my friends. They cannot hurt him, for he wears the bracelet of Anubis." Ardeth says to Evy and Rick.

"Alex is wearing the bracelet?" Evy asked looking at Rick

"When he put it on, he said he saw the pyramids at Giza, the temple at Karnak."

"At Karnak, the bracelet will show him the next step of the journey." Ardeth adds

"If we dont get to Karnak before them, we wont know where to look for him." I pointed out.

"Seems to me...like we need a magic carpet." Rick says.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Lost Love: Found**

We headed back to the house to change and pack up some stuff before we headed off to save Alex. I was standing in my room getting my bag put together when there was a knock on my door, I turned around to see Ardeth standing there, "May I come in?" He asked

"Yes, of course." I tell him and closed my bag then grabbed the sword securing it in my belt.

"I am returning to the Medjai, to get them ready in case there is a battle."

"Oh, well ok um...safe travels." I said and grabbed my coat.

"I came to ask if you would want to join me." He says and I looked at him confused.

"Join you? To go meet the rest of the Medjai?"

"Yes. We will meet up with your family as they begin their search for your nephew." He said and I was still dumbfounded.

"Are you sure the Medjai would even welcome me?"

"Why would they not?" He asked

"Because I'm sort of an outsider."

"Rosaleigh, you are anything but an outsider. The Medjai are very welcoming, and you and your family have earned their respect. There is nothing to worry about." He reassured me and I looked at him for a moment, something inside me was screaming to go with him.

"Um..yes I'll um...I'll go with you." I tell him and I saw a small smile form on his lips, "Just let me tell the others then we can go."

"Very well." He says and I watched him leave then let out a long breath. _This could be trouble._

* * *

After finally convincing Evy and Rick to let me go with Ardeth me and him arrived at the Medjai camp. I received some strange looks from most of the women and men but I continued to follow Ardeth, "So much for a warm welcome." I mentioned to him

"They just find it strange to see a woman dressed how you are."

"You mean because I'm wearing pants and boots?" I asked him and he nodded, "I see. Well I'm not a fan of dresses." I point out and he looked at me, I saw a small smirk on his lips then we reached a tent, Ardeth opened the flap for me and I walked in with him behind me and saw a group of men standing there.

" _ **We got your message Ardeth. The rest of the Medjai leaders are preparing their fighters.**_ " One of the men says to him

" _ **Any word on the creature?**_ " Another one asked him

" _ **We believe that they are heading to the temple at Karnak. When they arrive the bracelet will show them the next destination.**_ "

" _ **How did they manage to get the bracelet?**_ " a man asked him

" _ **The nephew of Rosaleigh placed it on his wrist.**_ " He tells them and I looked at him

"How could you allow such a thing to happen?" One of the men asked me and I looked at him.

"I um...I wasn't with him when it happened." I said trying to hide the nervousness I felt.

"We shall finish gathering our warriors." One man said and the tent flap opened, I turned to see a woman standing there with cloth covering her mouth.

" _ **Nessra, please escort Rosaleigh to my tent so she can freshen up.**_ " Ardeth tells the woman and she gave a small bow then Ardeth looked at me, "I will join you later, first I must make sure everything is in place." He says and I nodded at him then followed the woman out of the tent and into a different one. She opened the flap and I walked in looking around, there wasn't much in here besides a bedroll, a lantern, a washing pail and a trunk. _And I though I traveled light._ I thought to myself and looked at Nessra.

"There is a fresh cloth next to the washing pail for you." Nessra says and I nodded then walked over to it taking the sword off my belt, "So it's true." She said and I looked at her.

"What is?"

"My brother mentioned how 8 years ago he fought a woman that bested him and took his sword." She tells me and I looked at the sword trying to hide a blush.

"I wouldn't say bested..."

"He said she was one of the strongest people he's ever fought and the way she wielded the sword was as amazing as a Medjai." Nessra says and I feel my cheeks getting warmer.

"Did he um...mention anything else?"

"He secretly told me she was also a good kisser." She said and I looked at her shocked.

"He mentioned that?" I asked her and I see her smile.

"Yes, but when I asked for more details he got quiet."

"Oh, I see." I said and put the rag in the water, squeezed it out and began washing my face, "So Ardeth is your brother?" I asked her

"Yes, he is the oldest."

"Any other siblings?" I asked as I finished up

"We had another brother, but he was killed in battle years ago."

"Oh I'm so sorry." I tell her

"It is alright, he died a warrior and a hero." She say and I nodded

"I have two siblings, an older brother and a younger sister."

"What are they like?" She asked me

"My brother well..lets just say that even though I love him, he doesn't exactly make the best decisions. Evy, my sister, is very smart, probably the smartest out of all three of us,"

"Oh I'm sure you are plenty smart. What else would you call running towards a bunch of mummies and helping him out?" She asked and I got a little shy, "If it wasn't for you I would be the only Bay left, I thank you for saving my brothers life."

"Oh, no big deal really." I said and she giggled

"Would you like to take a walk around the camp?"

"Oh um..is that ok? Like I told Ardeth, I kind of feel like an outsider." I mentioned

"You are anything but, you and your family saved the world. You are welcome among us."

"I see, well then yes I would love to take a walk around." I tell her and we exit the tent, I look around seeing people everywhere, children running around playing, woman cooking and cleaning, men walking together talking. It was nice and simple, she loved it.

 **Ardeth POV...**

I finished meeting with the council members and exited the tent, I looked around and saw my sister standing next to Rosaleigh who was sitting on a blanket in front of the children and they were giggling as she spoke, she must be telling them a story. I smiled as she continued speaking to them.

"So this is the woman you spoke of." Nezir pointed out standing next to me

"Yes it is. She's a very strong and skilled woman."

"And does she know?" He asked me and I glanced at him

"It's to soon for her to find out. When the time comes I will."

"I pray it doesn't take to long friend. We have a small window." He says clapping his hand on my back and walked away. I looked back over at Rosaleigh and see looked at me with a smile to which I returned.

* * *

 **Rose POV...**

I noticed the sun was starting to set so I tried to find Ardeth, who I eventually found talking to a few men so I stayed back, one of them gestured to me and Ardeth turned to face me then looked back at them. He dismissed them then walked over, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." I tell him and he smiled

"It is alright we were just finishing up our plans."

"So I don't mean to rush this but shouldn't we be going?" I asked him

"I am sorry, I meant to come find you. O'Connell and your siblings are stuck at a hotel in Cairo due to a storm. No one if allowed to leave town until it settles." He tells me and I sighed

"So.."

"We will meet up with them tomorrow as planned. You can stay the night here." He says

"Well it's not like I have anywhere else to go." I said with a smirk and he smiled at me.

"Supper is almost ready, please follow me." He told me and we walked over to a fire pit where his sister and a few other people sat. After we all ate I was following Nessra back to her tent when Ardeth stopped us, "Nessra would you excuse us for a moment?" He asked her and she walked into her tent.

"Everything ok?" I asked him

"Everything is fine. I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh, I'm...I'm ok. Just worried about Alex is all." I tell him and he nodded, "Ardeth, I'm curious about something and I hope it's ok to ask it."

"Of course Rosaleigh."

"Back in London, after the mummy hurt you. You called me habibata. Now my Arabic is a little rusty but that means my love." I said and he looked at me and shifted a little, "Now I don't know exactly what has been going on with me for the past 6 weeks so I...I don't know how to phrase this..."

"Come with me." He said and walked away then I followed and we entered his tent, "Rosaleigh I...I have the answer you seek, but I need to know if you are willing to keep an open mind and trust that what I tell you is true."

I looked at him confused but I nodded my head, "Hell, from what I saw 8 years ago I'll believe anything."

"Please sit." He told me gesturing to his bed roll which I sat on and he sat down across from me, "Alright, what I am about to tell you is something that I have held back for a long time."

"Ok, getting a little scared."

"Do not be scared." He says and I nodded, "You know the story about Pharoh Seti correct?" He asked and I nodded my head, "He had a woman who was set to be his wife, her name was Anuk-Su-Numun." He said and I looked at him in shock.

"Wait. The woman from the museum? But she said she was the reincarnation of her."

"Which is true, you believe more then anyone." He pointed out, _True._ "Back then, during the year of the Scorpian King the Pharoh invited royals from all over for a celebration and a battle between his future wife and his daughter Nefertiri. To see who was strong enough to protect him and who was strong enough to protect the bracelet of Anubis. His daughter became the protector and his future wife became his."

"I see, but what does this have to do with..."

"During the time all the royals were at the palace the daughter of Prince Siatum whose name was Nebetia, a skilled fighter, began to develop a romance with someone, a romance that was forbidden." He said

"Why was it forbidden?"

"She fell in love..with Medjai." He tells me and I look at him confused, "He loved her back and it was a true love even though if anyone found out it was punishable by death."

"And I'm guessing someone did."

"Yes, another Medjai found them together. Her lover was sentenced to death by the Medjai." He explained

"And what about..."

"Nebetia lived only because her close friend Nefertiri begged her father to spare her life to which the Pharoh granted. Nebetia was to distraught over losing her true love that one night as she was washing herself she took the knife that her warrior gave her and prayed to the goddess Hathor, begged her to reunite her with her love in either the afterlife or any life she would have after that." He says and there were some many thoughts going through my head.

"So this Nebetia wanted to be reincarnated along with the Medjai so that they could be together?" I asked him

"Yes."

"So then what does that have to do with me?" I asked

"Have you been having strange dreams? Visions? Feelings you can't explain?"

"Yes but..." I started to say and he grabbed my hands

"This will sound crazy to you, but Rosaleigh, you are the reincarnation of Nebetia." He tells me and everything in me stopped except my heart with felt like it was racing.

"I'm...wait...what?"

"You are the reincarnation of Nebetia." He repeated and I heard what he was saying but my mind couldn't grasp it. I stood up and began to pace.

"So wait hang on, you're telling me that all of my dreams, visions, everything that has been happening to me is because I am the reincarnation of a princess that took her own life?"

"Yes." Ardeth says standing up as I continued pacing then I stopped.

"You also said that she preyed to Hathor to reunite her with her true love. Who was it? Who was the Medjai?" I asked him with my back facing him but he stayed quiet so I looked at him, "Ardeth, who was the Medjai?" I asked again and he sighed.

"I am the reincarnation of the her true love." He tells me and I sucked in a breath then put my face in my hands, "Rosaleigh.." He says and I feel him put his hand on my shoulder but I moved away.

"No. You tell me that everything going on with me is because I am reliving the memories of a past life, sure fine I get that, but then you tell me that upon her death she made a deal with a goddess that no matter what she would be reunited with her lover and you tell me that it's...it's you." I said to him, I was still trying to wrap my head around it.

"Rosaleigh.."

"8 years. After 8 bloody years you come back to help us with the rising of Imotep again and you drop this on me?!" I yelled but it came out silent so I didn't disturb anyone in the camp.

"I understand this is a lot." He tells me

"Yeah."

"I also understand if you want some time to think about this. Just know Rosaleigh that I never wished to tell you this way, I hoped that it would be easier to explain." He says and I sighed.

"I'm not sure what to do with all of this Ardeth."

"I understand, if you wish, you may go to my sisters tent and think." He mentioned and I gave him one more look then walked out of the tent heading over to Nessra's. I opened the flap and saw her sitting on her bedroll that was one the other side of mine and she looked at me.

"Are you alright Rosaleigh?" She asked me and I sighed shaking my head, "My brother told you didn't he?"

"You knew?"

"I did. I told him to wait but he felt like you deserved answers now." She tells me and I put my hands on my face, "You should try and get some rest." She said and I scoffed a little then walked over to the bedroll and laid down, "Goodnight Rosaleigh." Nessra says and snuffed out the light, I laid there not being able to turn off my brain, everything was running through it that Ardeth just told me. I hear the camp quiet down and the only sounds I heard was the wildlife off in the distance and the slow breathing of Nessra. I looked over at her then back up at the tent roof, with a big sigh I got up and quietly walked out of the tent heading over to Ardeth's using the light from the moon to guide me.

"Ardeth?" I asked quietly, there was a pause, "Ardeth, it's me." I said again but there was still a pause. As I was about to walk away I heard the rustling of the tent flap.

"Rosaleigh?" I heard him say and I turned to face him, "Everything alright?" He asked and from the light of the moon I could see that the only thing he was wearing was pants. I shook my head trying to make it seem like I wasn't staring.

"I um...I can wait until tomorrow." I said and started to walk but I feel him grab my hand.

"It is alright, you're not disturbing me. Come." He tells me and I walked into his tent and he closed the flap behind us, "Are you alright?"

"I um...I'm not sure. Everything is swirling around up here and I'm trying to...to piece it all together and it is a huge pile of information."

"I understand." He says

"Do you? How? How do you understand?"

"Here, have a seat." He gestured to his bed and I sat down with him in front of me, "8 years ago I started to have strange dreams as well, dreams I did not understand. I went to the medicine woman here and she told me I needed to speak with the Medjai elder. He is a very wise man and he told me the same thing I told you."

"So...so you had dreams too? Visions?" I asked him and he nodded, "Why.."

"Did I have them before you?" He asked for me and I nodded, "Because my past life was killed before yours."

"Makes sense."

"Rosaleigh," He says taking a hold of my hands, "It was never my intention to give you all of this at once and for that I apologize, I hope you can forgive me for this."

"Ardeth I.." I started to say and stopped, "I don't know what to do with all of this and to be honest it's horrible timing."

"I know."

"But, I can't help but believe you. I mean when we met each other 8 years ago there was something about you that I couldn't explain, you were so familiar to me and I didn't know why. Then when we...when we kissed again it felt familiar." I tell him and he put his hand on my face.

"As it did for me. That night at Hamunaptra when we I saw you I hesitated. I saw the face of someone I lost 5,000 years ago, or rather someone my past self had lost. Then when you fought me I knew I was right, what the elder told me was right. Our souls are connected, forever."

"Ardeth..." I tried to say but his hand on my face and looking into his eyes was distracting me, making my heart race. I don't know what came over me but I moved my face to his kissing him which he returned. Our lips melded together so perfectly together and it felt like the whole world had stopped. Just then he moved us so I was laying down on my back with him above me not breaking contact, "Wait, wait." I said and he looked at me, "We probably shouldn't do this. Not that...it's just..."

"You are right. It's not the time." He agreed and I looked into his brown eyes.

"Can I stay here tonight?" I asked him and he nodded then laid down next to me. We faced each other looking into each others eyes until mine got heavy and I fell asleep

"Goodnight habibata." I heard Ardeth say and I dozed off.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to see Ardeth wasn't next to me, I looked around and heard the voices of the camp outside. Everything that happened last night came rushing back to me, everything he told me to us kissing then falling asleep together and it felt...right. I managed to get up and walk out of his tent without anyone seeing me then Nessra walked over.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked with a smirk and I felt my face heat up then Ardeth walked over.

"Nessra say goodbye to Rosaleigh."

Nessra nodded then to my surprised she hugged me, "Goodbye Rosaleigh. I hope we will see each other again."

"Goodbye Nessra." I tell her and she gave me one last smile then walked away.

"Are you ready?" Ardeth asked me and I nodded then we walked over to a few Medjai who were on horses, "You will use this horse on our journey to your family."

"I get my own horse huh? You sure know how to make a lady feel special." I tell him with a smirk and he gave a small smile then I walked over to the horse petting it then got on as he got on his and we took off leaving the camp.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Lost Love: Found**

After what seemed like days we finally reached the destination we were meeting my family, I get off my horse handing the reigns to one of the men then walked over with Ardeth and hugged Evy, "These are the commanders of the 12 tribes of the Medjai. Horus." He says and held out his arm.

"Wait a minute.." I began to say as I looked at the hawk and Ardeth looked at me.

"Pet bird." Jonathan says

"My best and most clever friend. He will let the commanders know of our progress so that they may follow. If the Army of Anubis arises... they will do all they can to stop it." Ardeth tells them and turned to the Medjai saying something in Arabic to them and they leave.

"Did you have fun?" Evy asked me with a smile and I looked at her

"I'll let you later."

* * *

"Rick are you sure Izzy is reliable?" Evy asked him as we walked over to where Izzy was

"Yeah, hes reliable-ish."

"Isn't she beautiful?" Izzy asked and we see a huge balloon sitting there.

"Its a balloon." Rick pointed out

"Its a dirigible."

"Wheres your airplane?" Rick asked him

"Airplanes are a thing of the past."

"Izzy, you were right." Rick said to him

"I was?"

"Yeah, you're gonna get shot." Rick told him and pulled out his gun aiming it at Izzy.

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Shes faster than she looks. And shes real quiet. Perfect for sneaking up on people, which is a very good thing. Unless, of course, we go with your approach- barging in face first, guns blazing, gettin` your friends shot in the ass."

"He isn't wrong." I mentioned and Rick looked at me

"Why can't you people ever keep your feet on the ground?" Ardeth asked and I chuckled.

* * *

"O'Connell does not want to believe, but he flies like Horus to his destiny." Ardeth says as we sit down in the balloon and I looked over at Evy who was looking off into the distance.

"Yes, very interesting. Tell me more about this gold pyramid." Jonathan says to him

"Jonathan." I said and he looked at me

"What?"

"It is written that since the time of the Scorpion King...no man who has laid eyes upon it has ever returned to tell the tale." Ardeth tells him

"Where is all this stuff written?" Jonathan asked, "Hello! Got it." He said and I see him pull out the gold stick he had, "Pretty nice, eh? This is all I have left in the world. The rest of my fortune was lost...to some rather unscrupulous characters, actually."

"You mean booze, women and gambling?" I asked him with a smirk and he glared at me.

"If the curator reacted the way you say, it must be very important. If I were you, I would keep it close." Ardeth says

"My friend, the gods couldn't take this away from me." Jonathan says holding it up and Izzy grabbed it then they try taking it from each other.

"That's mine."

"No, its not!" Jonathan grunted but Izzy got it and I chuckled

"Keep your hands off it."

* * *

"If a man does not embrace his past, he has no future." Ardeth says to Rick as I sat there with Jonathan

"Look...even if I was some sort of sacred Medjai...what good does that do me now?"

"It is the missing piece of your heart. If you embrace it and accept it, you can do anything." Ardeth says and I looked down, after everything that he told me at the camp I was torn. I knew that I had a big decision to make.

"Sounds great. Listen, what can we expect from our old friend Imhotep?"

"His powers are returning quickly. When he reaches Ahm Shere, even the Scorpion King wont be able to stop him." Ardeth says and Jonathan looked at me.

"You alright old mum?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I said but the look on his face was unconvinced, "It's just...a very long story." I tell him and he held my hand.

"You are my baby sister, you know that I have always had your back no matter what right?"

I smiled and looked at him, "I know. Thank you." I said then we hear Evy scream as she fell off the side of the balloon, "Evy!" I yelled running over to help Rick who jumped over after her. Me, Ardeth and Jonathan pulled and pulled until we got them both over.

* * *

"Evy, I know you haven't been yourself lately with these dreams and visions-" Rick tells her

"No, they're memories from my previous life. Honestly, I'm not losing my mind. It all makes perfect sense now." Evy says and I look at Ardeth

"That's why we found the bracelet?" Rick asked her

"Exactly. I was its protector."

"Now do you believe, my friend? Clearly, you were destined to protect this woman." Ardeth says to Rick

"Right. Shes a reincarnated princess, and I'm a warrior for God." Rick says and I laughed to myself, if he only knew.

"Your son leads the way to Ahm Shere. Three sides of the pyramid. This was all preordained thousands of years ago." Ardeth pointed out.

"And how does the story end?" Evy asked him

"Only the journey's written, not the destination."

"Convenient." Rick said

"How else do you explain Evy`s visions? That it is your son who wears the bracelet? How do you explain your mark?" Ardeth asked him.

"Coincidence."

"My friend, there is a fine line between coincidence and fate. Just ask Rosaleigh." Ardeth says and they all look at me.

"What does he mean?" Evy asked me and I looked at Ardeth then sighed.

"Ok, where do I begin?" I asked then began to explain everything to them.

* * *

When we reached Karnak me and Evy headed to the temple as Rick and Ardeth checked out the train, "So everything you said, how do you fell about it?" She asked me.

"Honestly I'm not sure. I'm still trying to process it all."

"Are you going to go with him after this is all done?" She asked and I stopped her.

"I don't know, but what I'm focused on right now is saving my nephew and stopping Imhotep." I tell her and she nodded then we continued walking until I saw something, "Evy." I said and pointed.

"Rick!" She yelled and we ran over to Alex's tie that was hanging on a statue as Rick and Ardeth ran over to us, "Alex left us his tie...and he made us a little sand castle. Its the Temple Island of Philae."

"They've gone to Philae." I pointed out

"Attaboy, Alex. Come on!" Rick said and we headed back to the balloon and headed to Philae. When we got there we found another piece of sand art.

"The great temple of Abu Simbel." Evy says and Ardeth sent Hourus off informing the Medjai's.

* * *

"That's the Blue Nile down there. We must be out of Egypt by now." Rick pointed out as we look down at the river.

"In ancient times, all this still belonged to the upper kingdom. The oasis must be around here somewhere." Evy mentioned

"Don't worry. We'll find him. He's a smart kid. He'll leave us a sign." Rick told her as Ardeth walked over to me.

"So Horus. It was you who sent me the warning back at the house." I mentioned and he smiled.

"I knew they were coming, I figured I would try and give you time to prepare."

"Yeah well, that didn't work out." I said and he looked at me.

"I am sorry, I wish I would have gotten there sooner."

"It's ok Ardeth, I still managed." I tell him and he set Horus down on the side of the balloon then took off his glove. He grabbed my hand and slid the glove on.

"Here, hold her." He tells me and I looked at the hawk.

"Oh I don't..."

"She won't hurt you, as long as she trusts someone she will won't attack." He says and I smiled.

"Sounds familiar." I said and we smiled at each other then I held up my hand, "Horus." I called and the hawk flew up and landed on the glove, "Oh that's weird." I pointed out and Ardeth chuckled as I reached my finger forward, the bird put its beak down to look at it then lifted it back up and I pet it's chest and it squawked at me making Ardeth laugh then we hear a rumbling sound.

"We're in trouble!" Izzy shouted and we turned to see a wall of water coming at us.

"Horus, fly!" I tell her and she flew off my hands.

"Izzy, come hard right! Starboard! Starboard!" Rick yells and Izzy flipped a switch making the balloon speed up jerking us back but Ardeth caught me and held on to my waist. Then as the balloon turned we all fell to the side, it turned again and we fell to the other side all while Ardeth kept a hold of me then we got splashed with water and it was over. I looked at the others then at Ardeth.

"Are you alright?" He asked me

"I really hate flying." I said and he put his hand on my arm.

"Was there a little something you forgot to mention?" Izzy asked Rick

"People?" Jonathan asked and we turned to see what he was looking at, off in the distance we saw trees and a water fall.

"Ahm Shere." Ardeth says from behind me and Rick walked past us with a telescope looking out further.

"Right."

"Hes back!" Izzy yelled and we see the water come at us again, he once again flipped the switch but it was short lived because suddenly the balloon stopped, "Well that's not good." Izzy says as the water got closer to us.

"Hold on!" Rick yells and Ardeth pulled me to him then the water hit us making the balloon go down.

* * *

"Were gonna go get my son. Then were gonna want to get out of here fast, so make this work, Izzy." Rick tells him as we grab our bags from the crashed balloon.

"You don't understand. This thing was filled with gas. Not hot air, gas. I need gas to get this thing in the air. Where am I gonna get gas around here? Bananas? Mangoes? Tarzans ass? Maybe I could finagle it to take hot air. But do you know how many cubic meters Id need? Its too big!"

"If anybody can fill this thing up with hot air, Izzy, its you." Rick says patting his back and I gave Ardeth his glove back and he called for Horus then sent her off with a message.

"So, Rick, whats the plan?" I asked him as we began to walk

"Lets find some higher ground."

Suddenly we hear a gunshot go off and we turn, "Horus!" Ardeth yelled, "I must go."

"Where?" I asked him

"To tell the commanders where we are. If the Army of Anubis arises-"

"I need you to help me find my son." Rick tells him and Ardeth looked at me then him.

"Then first I shall help you."

"Thank you." Rick says and we continue walking.

* * *

As night fell and we made our way through the oasis I walked up to Ardeth, "I'm sorry about Horus." I tell him and he glanced at me.

"Thank you. She was a loyal friend." He says and I held his hand for a moment giving it a light squeeze then let go, "You know Rosaleigh, after all this is over, I wanted to ask you. Would you wanna come back with me?" He asked and I looked at him

"Back to...live with the Medjai?" I asked

"Yes."

"You really have horrible timing." I said with a smile which he returned, "I don't know Ardeth. I mean, I'm not sure what we even are. After everything you told me and after all..." I said but he cut me off.

"Rosaleigh. The decision is yours and I do not want to force you. Whatever you decide just know I'll respect it." He says and I search his eyes.

"Ardeth what aren't you telling me?" I asked him and he looked down.

"There is a full moon coming in a few days, if you return with me there is a Madjai ceremony they would preform, to break the promise of Hathor."

I looked at him in shock, "Which means?" I asked and he held my hand

"Which means that we would get to live out our lives, and when we finally die, our souls will be together forever in heaven, they can finally move on."

"Wow, that's..." I started to say

"A lot, I realize. Promise me you will think about it."

"I promise." I tell him and we continue on with the others.

* * *

"You hear that?" Rick asked as we loaded our guns on a cliff edge.

"What?" Ardeth asked him

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"My word! I say, chaps, look at this. Shrunken heads. Id love to know how they do that." I hear Jonathan say and we all look at him, "Just curious." He said and Ardeth walked over to him as he picked up a gun.

"You any good with that?" Ardeth asked him

"Three times Fox and Hound`s grand champion. You any good with that?" Jonathan asked indicating to Ardeth's sword.

"You'll know soon enough..." He tells him and quickly took the sword out of his sheath and had against Jonathan's neck, "...because the only way to kill an Anubis warrior is by taking off its head."

"Ill remember that." Jonathan said and Ardeth put it away as I walked up behind them and gave Jonathan a look, "Right, I should.." He says and walked away then Ardeth faced me.

"Be safe." I tell him and he nodded his head, he went to walk away but I put my hand on his chest stopping him and he looked at me. I put my hand on his face and leaned up putting my lips to his and he returned the kiss. When we broke apart he held my hand and kissed it then went with Rick, "Muharabaa" I whispered then walked over to Evy and Jonathan.

"Jonathan, Rose. That's my husband and my son down there. Make me proud." Evy told us.

"Today's that day, Evy." He says

"We keep them safe." I added putting my hand on her shoulder then we got ready.

As we see the fighting going on down below I shoot a couple of men, then I see Ardeth fighting Lock-Nah who he eventually killed then someone pointed a gun at him and I shot the man. Ardeth looked at me and I re-cocked my gun as he gave me a smile.

"Let's go." Evy tells us

"Thank god for that." Jonathan says and we reach the bottom but I didn't see Ardeth.

"Where's Ardeth?" I asked Rick

"He went to the rest of his people to fight." He told me and I nodded.

"Alex!" Evy yells hugging her son.

"Nice shootin`, Tex." Rick says to Jonathan

"What were those creepy pygmy things?" He asked

"Just the local natives."

"Are you sure?" I asked him

"I'm sure. It was nothing."

"Come on, Mom. Come on, Dad. We have to get to the pyramid. I have to get the bracelet off now!" Alex said tugging on Evy's arm

"Oh leave it on. Looks good on you." Jonathan tells him and I chuckled

"No, you guys, you don't understand. It'll kill me if I don't get inside the pyramid before the sun hits it...today!" Alex says and my heart sank.

"Oh, my God." Evy said and we hear a shrieking sound getting closer to us.

"Time to go!" Rick yells grabbing Alex and we start to run

"I thought you said it was nothing!" Jonathan shouted at him and we continue running then I noticed my brother was gone.

"Where's Jonathan?!" I asked but we continued running the head across a log going to the other side.

"Wait for me!" I hear Jonathan yell

"Hurry up Jonathan!" Evy tells him and Rick pulls out a stick of dynamite.

"What's that for?" I asked him

"Oh nothing. Just something in case of emergency." He says and threw it at the things chasing us, two of them fight over it then it blows up taking the log with them.

"Rick." Evy said and we turn to see the sun coming up.

"Let's go Alex." Rick tells him and they run ahead with me behind them then Evy and Jonathan behind us and I saw Alex slow down.

"Dad. The bracelet." He says sounding weak so I pulled out my sword as Rick picked him up in case we ran into anything.

"Rose!" Rick yelled but I was one step ahead of him

"On it!" I tell him and he carried Alex as I ran with him and I turn my head to see the sun getting closer to us, "Hurry Rick!" I yell and we get closer to the pyramid. Rick ran up the steps with Alex jumping in and landing by the wall panting.

"You know...its not easy being a dad." Rick panted and I laughed leaning on my knees catching my breath.

"It's not much easier being an aunt." I chuckled.

"Yeah, but you both do it really good." Alex tells us

"Thanks." Rick says and the bracelet falls of Alex's wrist and he tossed it across the floor then they hug. Just then I hear a grunting sound behind me and I turned to see Anuk-su-namun pulling a sword out of Evy's stomach.

"No!" Me and Rick yelled and ran to her swinging my sword at Anuk-su-Namun but Imhotep flung me away next to Jonathan. Jonathan helps me up and we rush over to them.

"Evy!" I yelled

"Mom! She's going to be all right, isn't she?" Alex asked Rick and I put my sword away pulling him to him

"She'll be fine. Take him." Rick tells me and I kneel down next to Alex with Jonathan, "Mommys fine."

"Its okay. Your mothers going to be fine. Okay?" I tell him as I tried to hold back tears and I feel Jonathan grab my hand.

"You're real strong. You're gonna make it. You're fine. What do I do? What do I do Evy?" Rick asked her as he held her.

"Take care of Alex." She struggled to say

"No. Sweetheart, no."

"I love you." She says and I see her eyes close.

"Evy? Evy? Come back, Evy. Come back." Rick cried, me and Jonathan hug Alex as tears streamed down my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Lost Love: Found**

 **A/N: I forgot to mention that I have a Pinterest board set up for both of these stories. Who I picked to play Rosaleigh and her outfits for the chapters in case you are interested. Screen name is hilaryh21 :)**

As Rick hugged Alex, me and Jonathan knelt by Evy and I moved a piece of hair out of her face and Jonathan put his hand on my shoulder, "Stay here." Rick says and started to walk away.

"I'm coming with you." I tell him and he looked at me

"Rose..."

"Don't" I said cutting him off and we head inside the pyramid.

* * *

Me and Rick walk through a hall with him carrying a torch when suddenly we get knocked back a little then see the flames where we were light up the hallway, "Ok. Weird." I pointed out and we continue then enter another room, I see the curator with his arm stuck in a statue.

"You're too late. I have released the Army of Anubis. Lord Imhotep shall soon kill the Scorpion King...and take command." He tells us.

"Not after I get through with him." Rick says and I stopped, "Rose?"

"Ardeth." I said with worry and he looked at me.

"If you wanna go..."

"No," I cut him off and sighed, "No, I have to do this." I tell him and suddenly the curator screamed unable to pull his arm out from the statue then when he did it was nothing but bone.

* * *

We follow the sound of a gong ringing and enter a temple, Rick motioned for me to go one way an he went the other way. Rick quickly jumped over a space in the ground and I make my way to the pillar next to the gong when suddenly there's a roaring noise and the ground shakes. Rick went to attack Imhotep who blocked the axe he had then they both knocked each other's weapons away and Rick punched Imhotep.

" _ **So you wish to kill me? And then you would kill him and send his army back to the underworld. This I cannot allow."**_ Imhotep says to Rick then growls at him. _Seriously?_ I asked myself and they started to fight while I waited for my moment.

Just then they both grab a couple weapons, Rick blocked Imhotep's with his and cut the weapon Imhotep and in half. I moved out from the pillar as Imhotep swung one half of his weapon down at Rick but I blocked it.

"Surprise." I said and pushed him back then swung at him again and again but he kept blocking me then kicked me backwards and Rick went to attack him but then there was another roaring sound and the ground shook again.

Just as me and Rick swung our weapons at Imhotep and he blocked them the giant double doors next to us opened up and the big, no, giant scorpion king came down off the ceiling, I looked at Rick and we looked at Imhotep then we all separated then raised our weapons up at the king as he walked out growling and snapping his pincers at us as we backed up

Imhotep dropped his weapons and ran only to be chased by the scorpion king then he stopped and faced him, " _ **I am your servant! I am your servant!.**_ " He said bowing his head

" _ **We shall see.**_ " The king told him

" _ **But they were sent to kill you.**_ " Imhotep says. _Bastard._ I thought to myself and the king looks at me and Rick.

"Rose. Run." Rick told me and we ran away as the king came after us and I knocked one of the fire bowls over in front of him. Rick went and swung his weapon at him but the king knocked it away, I ran back to the wall using my foot to kick off the ground and the other to push off the wall, much like I did when I fought Ardeth, then swung around with my sword but the king held up his pincer and smacked me away making me hit the pillar next to us and I dropped my sword.

"Oh that's gonna hurt later." I groaned then see the king hit the wall above Rick a couple of times, he ducked then helped me up and we ran away.

 **Ardeth POV...**

After I killed one of Anubis's soldiers another one came up behind me, I swung my sword up turning it's weapon to dust then stood up and swung down cutting off its head then my warriors cheered. I stood there catching my breath but I faintly hear something in the distance so I ran through my warriors and they follow me to the top of a dune only to see more soldiers running towards us, " _ **God help us.**_ " I prayed

 **Rose POV...**

We found a safe spot to take cover for a moment and I looked at the wall behind us, "Rick." I whispered and he looked at the wall. it showed a person with the same tattoo Rick has on his arm and he holds it to it then we look at the other pictures. They all showed the gold stick Jonathan had opening up into a spear and killing the scorpion king.

"Okay, now I'm a believer."

"Well it's about time." I tell him

"Rick!" We hear Jonathan yell and we ran out to see him and Alex standing in the doorway.

"Its a spear! The golden stick thing! Its a spear!" Rick yells at him

"Really? Doesnt look like a spear!"

"That's because it opens up into one!" I tell him

"Yes? And?"

"Jonathan! It opens up into a spear!" Rick yells and we hear a roaring sound then turn to see the scorpion king climb down the wall behind us, "Run!" Rick yelled at me and we ran away

 **Ardeth POV...**

I stood there as the soldiers got closer and looked on both sides of me to see my warriors standing there ready to fight, " _ **Till death!**_ " I yelled raising my sword up and they followed.

 **Rose POV...**

As me and Rick ran the King knocks us away, Rick goes flying in one direction and I landed by Jonathan and Alex, "Rose, are you alright?" Jonathan asked helping me up.

"I'm really gonna hurt tomorrow." I groaned standing up

"Rick!" I heard someone yell and I looked at the doorway.

"Evy?" I asked and looked at my brother and my nephew, "What did you do?" I asked them, they shared a guilty look and I rolled my eyes, "I'll yell at you later, right now get this thing into a spear." I tell them and they both fuss with it.

"Twist it!" Jonathan says

"Push! You have to pull!" Alex said

"Jonathan, quick!" Evy yelled and I see Anuk-su-namun pin her against the wall then Jonathan and Alex opened the stick up into a spear.

"Jonathan throw it! Kill the Scorpion King! Send his army back to the Underworld!" Evy tells him

"Step aside, Alex. I'm a professional." Jonathan says and threw the spear but Imhotep caught it then threw it himself.

"Rick!" Evy yells and Rick jumped in front of the king catching the spear.

 **Ardeth POV...**

As the army got closer I thought of Rosaleigh, how after everything that's happened this is how it ends, with my death, and I won't see her until the next life. _I love you habibata. I will see you again._

 **Rose POV...**

Rick ducked and rolled away from the scorpian king then got to the edge of the hole in the floor stabbing him at the same time, "No!" Evy yelled running forward.

"Go to hell, and take your friends with you!" Rick yells and the scorpion king turned into black dust.

 **Ardeth POV...**

As the army reached us suddenly they all turned to black dust, when I looked and saw we were all safe I smiled and looked up to the heavens then cheered followed by everyone else. Just then we hear a roaring sound and turned, I moved forward and sat that where the oasis was, a black smoke cloud had formed with a face in it then disappeared. _Rosaleigh._ I thought and my heart twisted with pain in hopes that she was alive.

 **Rose POV...**

After the king vanished the whole place shook and I held onto to Alex looking around for Rick as sharp rocks fell from the ceiling. Just then I see Imhotep climb up out of the hole followed shortly by Rick, "Dad!" Alex yells and I keep him next to me.

"Evy! No! Get out of here! Just get out of here! No!" Rick yells to her then I see her run towards him

"Mom!"

"Evy!" Me and Alex yell at the same time as she dodged the rocks falling down.

"Hang on, Rick!" Jonathan tells him as I see Rick pull himself back up then Evy jumped and landed in front of his and began pulling him up. Evy gets Rick out as I see Anuk-su-namun run away and Imhotep fell back into the hole.

"We gotta go!" I yell at them and we all ran out of the room heading up to the top but stopped when we saw all the grass and trees from the oasis getting sucked into the temple.

"Lets go up!" Rick tells us and we head up the stairs to a window and see everything coming towards us.

"This whole bloody place is gonna get sucked up! Lets move up!" I tell them

"Go!" Rick says and we started to climb with me helping Alex

"Go, Alex!"

"Rick, were trapped!" Evy says and they hold onto each other as I held Evy and Jonathan's hands.

"Oy!" We hear and I see Izzy and his balloon come down to us.

"Izzy!" Rick yells

"Get your butts moving! Hurry up! I haven't got all day!" He tells us and we move around the top then Evy helps Alex in then Rick helped her, then me and he climbed in as Jonathan climb up as well only to slip.

"Jonathan!" I yelled and Rick grabbed his foot

"Hold on!"

"Pull him up! Pull him up!" Izzy yells

"Pull me up! Wait! Wait! Let me down! Let me down!" Jonathan yells as I see him reached for the diamond on top of the pyramid.

"Its not worth your life, you bloody idiot!" I yell at him

"Yes, it is! Yes, it is!" He says and grabbed it then the pyramid disappeared, "Pull me up! Pull me up!" He yelled then him and Rick land inside the balloon and I sighed as we got clear.

"O'Connell, you almost got me killed!" Izzy yelled at him

"At least you didn't get shot."

"Izzy! Thank you! Thank you!" Evy tells him and I hugged Alex.

"O'Connell, who the hell have you been messing with this time, huh?" Izzy asked him

"You know, the usual. Mummies, pygmies...big bugs." Rick says and I then hugged Evy

"Don't ever die on me again." I tell her and she smiled then nudged me, I followed her gaze and saw Ardeth on his horse down below. I looked at her and she nodded her head, "Izzy, lower the balloon." I tell him.

"What?" He asked and I hugged Evy then Alex kissing him on the head

"Lower the balloon." I repeated

"Why?" Rick and Jonathan asked at the same time and I looked at them

"I'm leaving, I'm going with Ardeth." I tell them and they went to say something but I cut them off by hugging them, "This is what I want." I tell them kissing them both on the cheek as the balloon lowered. I climbed over the side and jumped down making my way over to Ardeth as he ran over on his horse then hopped off and we reached each other.

"Rosaleigh, what are y-" He started to ask but I put my arms around his neck kissing him.

"I love you, and I wanna go with you. If you'll have me." I tell him and he smiled then kissed me again spinning me around as I giggled.

"Of course I will. I love you too habibata." He says and we look over at my family waving at them as they float away then I smiled at Ardeth again and we got on his horse then rode off to start our life together.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Lost Love: Found**

 **A/N: So I hope you all enjoy this filler chapter, I'm gonna try and make it as long as I can :)**

It's been a few days since I arrived to the Medjai camp to be with Ardeth, at first some of them welcomed me especially Nessra and others not so much. After about the first day more and more of them started to accept that I was willing to become one of them. Also tonight was the night of the full moon, the night that we will be able to preform the ceremony to break the promise that Hathor placed on our souls.

"Nessra." I called walking over to her and she stopped then looked at me, "Have you seen Ardeth?" I asked

"He is not back yet from their hunt. Why?"

"Oh I was just curious about this ceremony and what all it entails." I tell her and she smiled then we hear a horse whinny in the distance, I turned to see Ardeth and a couple of Medjai warriors approaching. Nessra nudged me and smiled then walked away as Ardeth walked his horse over to me then get off.

"Did you boys have fun?" I asked him and he smiled at me then put his hand on my face giving me a kiss then one of the woman walked over with my horse, "Um. Are we going somewhere?" I asked Ardeth

"I have something I wish to show you." He says and I smiled at him then climbed up on my horse and we rode off.

* * *

After we rode for a while Ardeth and I stopped, "Here, put this over your eyes." He told me holding up a cloth.

"Uh..is it safe for someone to ride a horse while blind folded?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"I will lead your horse." He says with a smile and I took the cloth

"Ok, putting a lot of faith in you for this." I said handing him the reigns then tied the cloth around my eyes and searched for the hilt of the saddle.

"Ready?" Ardeth asked

"As long as I don't fall off we're good."

"Have faith in your horse habibata." He tells me and clicked his tongue then my horse moved and I jerked back a little causing him to chuckle. The ride felt like forever but eventually my horse stopped, "Give me your hand." Ardeth says and I felt around for his while the other one grabbed my waist and I turned myself on the saddle and he helped me down.

"Please don't ever blind fold me while on a horse again." I tell him and he chuckled then he kissed me.

"Come." He says and grabbed my hand then we walked for a bit before stopping then my blind fold gets removed and I see a beautiful oasis in front of me.

"Oh my..." I started to say and looked at Ardeth who smiled then we walked into the oasis over to a waterfall that had a blanket set up by it with a basket, "What are you planning mister?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"You will see. Let's eat." He told me and we sat down.

* * *

After we finished our meal we laid on the blanket together with my head on his chest and his arm wrapped around me while the other held my hand, "So Ardeth, about this ceremony. What does it do exactly? I mean, you told me that it'll break whatever promise it was that Hathor made but...how exactly?" I asked him and he sighed then sat up with me following him.

"Rosaleigh, I love you, I love you more then the air I breathe. I hope you trust me that what I am about to tell you I will understand with whatever your decision is.

I situated myself then grabbed his hands, "What is it Ardeth?"

"The ceremony to get break this, is a marriage ceremony." He says and I looked at him shocked

"A...a what?"

"That is how this gets broken, by joining our souls as one. I understand this is huge and I am sorry. If this isn't what you want I understand." He says and I looked away for a moment then back at him.

"Ardeth, I love you too, I never thought I would ever be able to love someone like this, and it's soon, it's...it's really really soon I mean...I just got here, we...we still have a lot of stuff to learn about each other." I tell him and I can see hope fading from his eyes, "But, I know, in my heart, that I want to be yours forever."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. Ask me." I said and he looked at me confused

"Ask you?"

"Well I may be living with you and the rest of the Medjai in the desert but that doesn't mean that I shouldn't get a proper proposal." I tell him and he chuckled then I stood up and he moved himself to one knee.

"Rosaleigh Carnahan, the woman of my dreams. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Hmm.." I said with a small smirk then smiled, "Yes." I said and he stood up, wrapping his arms around my waist lifting me in the air and spung me around then set me down and kissed me, "Does this mean I have to wear a dress?" I asked and he laughed.

"Yes."

"Bollocks." I said and he kissed me then we heard hoof-beats approach, we turned to see Nezir ride up.

"Sorry to interrupt Chieftain, but the Kahl leader is at the camp."

"When did he arrive?" Ardeth asked him

"A few minutes ago." Navir says and I looked at Ardeth confused

"What's going on?" I asked him

"I will explain on the way, we must go." He tells me and we walk to our horses then get on making our way back to the camp.

* * *

So, the Kahl warriors are another group of people that have rule over a different part of the land?" I asked Ardeth as we got closer to camp.

"Yes."

"And they took over the Siwa Oasis forcing the people who live there to provide for them?" I asked

"That is correct." Nezir answered

"So...basically they are rebels." I point out

"In a way yes." Ardeth says.

"Interesting." I said and we reached the camp climbing off our horses.

"Avir, what brings you to our camp?" Ardeth asked him as we walked over and the man looked at me then back at him.

"Ardeth my good friend. I am here to see if the rumors are true."

"And what rumors do you speak of?" Ardeth asked

"That you have welcomed an outsider to your tribe" Avir tells him looking at me and I saw Ardeth shift a little.

"Rosaleigh is not..."

"Does she come from the Medjai blood line?" Avir asked cutting Ardeth off, "Does she not come from a different land?"

"She does but.."

"Then she is an outsider to us," Avir cut Ardeth off again and I was starting to get a little frustrated, "And you know the rules for outsiders Ardeth." He says and I looked at Ardeth.

"She does not need to prove herself Avir. Rosaleigh is a skilled fighter, and she is willing to accept our ways and our laws." Ardeth defended

"If she is as skilled as you say she is then proving herself will be no troble at all."

"Avir..."

"No," I said stopping Ardeth, "I'll do it." I tell Avir and he smiled but it made my stomach turn

"Rosaleigh you don't have to.." Ardeth started to say

"It's ok. Like you said, I'm willing to follow the laws and if this is one of them then I will do this." I tell him and Avir chuckled.

"Excellent!" Avir says then said something to the other rider and he took off, "I sent my rider to gather the elders and our strongest female fighter. They should be here by noon. Now where is my future bride?" He asked and walked away.

"Future bride?" I asked Ardeth and he sighed then looked at me.

"Nessra." He told me and walked away following Avir.

"Nessra?" I asked Nezir

"Walk with me." He says and we walk through the camp, "Years ago, the Kahl warriors attacked one of our camps. Adir's father demanded that the Medjai follow their rules or they would kill us. Ardeth's father fought him and one, that's when they made the deal to separate our two tribes with an agreement."

"And what was that?" I asked him

"That Nessra would be promised to Adir when she reached 18 years old."

"Ardeth's father agreed to that?" I asked

"No, he hated the idea, but his plan was to gather up enough of our warriors together to fight them. Unfortunately he died in a different battle before they could."

"Did Ardeth want to try?" I ask him

"He did, other stuff happened though. A powerful creature coming back from teh dead for example." He tells me and I gave a light chuckle.

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"It is alright. You and your family defeated him, twice." Nezir laughed and Ardeth walked over to us.

"Would you excuse us Nezir."

"Of course." Nezir says then walked away.

"Follow me." Ardeth tells me and we walk to his tent then he closed the flap behind us, "Are you sure you want to do this Rosaleigh?" He asked me and I sighed.

"Honestly no, but it has to be better then the alternative."

He walked over to me putting his hands on my face, "I don't want you to get hurt." He says and I smiled at him.

"I'll be ok, I mean 8 years of Rick teaching me how to fight, battling mummies, and fighting Imhotep weren't for nothing."

"I am serious Rosaleigh, the Kahl warriors are strong fighters." He tells me and I put my hands on his moving them from my face.

"I'll be fine Ardeth. Trust me."

"If you are sure." He says

"I am." I tell him and he kissed me, the kiss deepened and turned more passionate then he backed me up laying me down on the bed roll with him on top of me. I put my fingers in his hair as he slipped his tongue into my mouth causing me to moan then he ran his hand up my side sending shock waves through my entire body but then he pulled away.

"We shouldn't do this, not now." He said and I looked at him, "We must be married first." He says and I nodded.

"Right. Of course, that makes sense." I tell him and he kissed me again then we both got up.

"If you wish I can help you train for the fight. You are a skilled fighter but learning some stuff might help."

"Oh, thanks. I would love to but not with you." I said and he looked at me confused, "Nothing against you it's just i'll be to distracted by how handsome you are." I say with a smile which her returned.

"Fair enough. Maybe Nezir can help you." He mentioned

"Absolutely." I tell him and we exit the tent to look for Nevir.

* * *

I fell to the ground after Nezir knocked me down..again, "You need to use your instinct, not just your strength." He told me offering a hand to help me up.

"I'm trying."

"Try harder." He said

"Nezir." Ardeth says in a warning tone and we look at him and Nezier sighed

"I am sorry. Shall we go again?" Nezier asked and I nodded my head then lifted my sword again, "Remember, use both instinct _and_ strength. You are a strong fighter, you can do this." He says and I nodded then took a deep breath and we began again.

* * *

"You did well today habibata." Ardeth tells me as we walked through the camp, I went to say something but we heard a bunch of hoofbeats approaching and we saw more Kahl warriors arriving. Ardeth placed his hand on my back and I looked at him then Avir walked over.

"I hope you are ready, ghurayb." He says to me and Ardeth went to move forward but I stopped him. Avir chuckled then walked over to his men.

"It's ok." I tell Ardeth and he pulled me to him kissing my head as we watched Avir talk to a woman who looked over at me, "I'll be fine."

* * *

"You all know why we've gathered here today." Avir says speaking to his men and the Medjai as I stood next to Ardeth, "We have gathered to determine if this woman," He indicated to me, "Is fit to live among the Medjai, or better yet, live among all of us." He said and I feel Ardeth tense up next to me, I reached down and held his hand giving it a light squeeze, he looked at me and squeezed back then we looked at Avir again, "This is Rosaleigh. She comes from a place called London, and to determine if she is fit to live here she must pass the test of defeating the strongest female warrior of the Kahl tribe. Please step forward." He tells me and I walked over stepping into the circle, "Havera." He called and I see a woman no taller then me, same build as me, walk forward as well eyeing me up and down, "Now the rules of this are simple. You are not to kill your opponent, only by knocking them down and surrendering will determine the winner. Are you both ready?" He asked us and Havera nodded her head.

"I have a few things first." I said and they looked at me, "I propose that we make this a little more interesting."

"Really? How so?" Avir asked me

"If I win I want more then to just prove that I belong here. If I win I demand that the Medjai get control over the Siwa Oasis." I tell him and I hear everyone whisper to each other.

"And why would a silly little Oasis mean anything to the Medjai?" He asked me

"Because of that statement right there. The Siwa Oasis isn't silly, it's home to people who don't deserve to be ruled by a tribe that wants to just use them."

"Interesting. Alright, if you win I suppose we will give you control over Siwa, _if_ you win. Now are we re-" He started to say but I cut him off.

"Uh uh, I have one more thing. If I win, your betrothal to Nessra is over." I said and I heard a few people gasp and others whisper again to each other.

"And what makes you think I would agree to that?" Avir asked me.

"Because, even though the arrangement was made years ago there is still a ruling that someone who is not family can fight on her behalf to void the engagement. So therefore if I win, the engagement is over." I point out and I see a mix of anger and confusion on Avir's then he huffed.

"Very well. I agree, only _if_ you win."

"And don't forget, if you can't go back on your word, the punishment is death." I tell him and he glared at me.

"The battle shall begin. Draw your weapons." He says and I pulled out my sword then Havera does and I take a deep breath, "The first and only rule is you can not kill your opponent, the winner is determined by whoever's weapon is knocked out of their hand and the challenger is taken down." He said I looked at the woman in front of me, "Begin."

Havera came at me and I dodged every hit she made then as she swung at me I moved out of the way and her sword hit the ground. I swung mine at her but she blocked it and I hear the metal clinging against each other, she moved hers back and went to swing at me from the side but I ducked and rolled out of the way bringing mine up as she went to hit me again. I used my strength to push hers up then stood and swung at her but she moved my blade down and punched me across the face and I stumbled back. As she went to swing at me again I did a back flip and my foot connected with her face then I stood in defense as she came at me again. She swung hers down at me but I moved out of the way then swung mine down onto her trapping it then elbowed her in the face. As she stumbled backwards I swung my sword at hers knocking it out of her hands, stabbed mine into the dirt using it to go down and take her out at the feet then turned and raised mine at her as she laid on the ground looking at me.

" _ **Do you surrender?**_ " I asked her as I catch my breath.

" _ **Yes.**_ " She answered and I lowered my sword offering her my hand but she ignored it and stood up.

"It looks like Rosaleigh has proven herself." Ardeth tells him with a smirk and I smiled at him walking over but we hear a yell and before I could turn around to react I hear a clinging sound, I looked to see Ardeth blocking Avir's sword that wasn't to far away from me. I took a step back standing by Nessra, "I suggest you leave, before I have you executed for attempting to kill my soon to be wife." Ardeth says and Avir huffed then took his sword back and put it away.

"This isn't over."

"Actuallly it is," I said and he looked at me, "We made a deal, I won and like I said, if you go back on your word the punishment is death. So I strongly advise that you take your men, leave, and never return." I tell him and he looked at Ardeth then walked away getting on his horse then they all rode off. Once he was far enough away everyone cheered and Nessra hugged me.

"Thank you." She says and I smile at her.

"Anything for my soon to be sister." I tell her and I feel someones hand on my shoulder then turned to face Ardeth who then kissed me, "You weren't worried were you?" I asked him with a smirk.

"I had complete faith in you." He said and I smiled then wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him again.

"All right you two break it up." I heard a familiar voice say and I turned to see Jonathan, Evy, Rick and Alex walk over to us, I looked at Ardeth who smiled at me.

"I figured you would want your family here for the ceremony." He tells me and I gave him a quick kiss then ran over to my family hugging them.

* * *

"Rosaleigh, speak of your love and devotion to Ardeth." Nezir said to me as I stood in front of Ardeth with Evy stood next to me.

"Ardeth, your heart is pure and your spirit is strong. You give me strength and joy, and I will stand by your side, always." I tell him and he smiled at me.

"Ardeth."

"Rosaleigh, from the moment I met you I knew there was an unbreakable connection with us. You are as beautiful as the Sun. My love for you is like the morning rays that dawn over an endless day." He says and I held back the happy tears that tried to come out.

Nezier joins our hands together using a piece of rope, "The rite is complete. May you love and fight like warriors. Just not with each other." Everyone laughs and applauds as Ardeth put his hands on my face and kissed me.

* * *

Night went on and as did the party, people eating, passing food to others, telling tales, laughing and cheering and when it neared midnight, I stood there talking to Nessra and Evy laughing when Ardeth and Rick walked over, "What are you three smiling for?" Rick asked.

"No reason." Evy told him and we giggled

"Alright then. Well I came over to invite my wife to dance." Rick says holding out his hand which Evy took then they walked away, Nessra gave me a hug and walked away as well then Ardeth wrapped his arms round my waist then I put mine around his shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Like I just want to be alone with you now." I tell him and Ardeth smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Give me a moment." Ardeth whispered and I nodded, watching him approach Nessra who smiled and nodded, then he walked back over, "Nessra will deal with people's questions while we're gone."

I smiled at him which he returned and we quietly slipped into the shadows and took off to a nearest horse and Ardeth got on first and then helped me up letting me sit in front of him with his arm around me holding the reins. Ardeth snapped the reins lightly and we took off, "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, don't not worry habibata." Ardeth replied, smirking and I giggled then snuggled into him.

After ten minutes of riding, we came to a stop in front of a lone tent, smaller than the one I was gonna share with Ardeth but a couple of candles were lit and dotted around it, but not enough to cause a fire. I slid off first and walked in as Ardeth tended to the horse and looked around the interior. It was basic, a bed in the middle that looked quite grand for being in a simple tent, with throws on it consisting of various patterns and earth, dark colors.

Just then the flap opens and Ardeth walked in wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and kissed my head, I put my hands on his and leaned my head back onto his shoulder then he leaned his head down and kissed me. Ardeth moved my hair to the side and kissed my bare shoulder then my neck and I let out a quiet moan closing my eyes tipping my head to the side giving him more access. He pushed the straps of my dress over my shoulders and down my arms, the dress following till it became a pile of cloth around her feet and I stood naked.

I slowly turned round and looked up into his eyes and relaxed from his gentle smile, which I returned. Ardeth traced his fingers gently from my jaw to my neck, to my breasts to finally my waist. I took my hands placing them on his chest and untied the strings of his robe exposing his chest then he stepped back a little pulling it over his head and he stood there in nothing but his pants. After he set the robe down he moved back to me putting his hands on my face brushing his thumb across my cheek then kissed me softly and slowly and I put my hands on his chest. The kiss deepened and he pulled me closer to him putting his fingers in my hair and we walked over to the bed then he gently laid me down on my back with him above me and we looked at each other.

"I love you Rosaleigh."

"I love you too Ardeth." I said and he started to kiss down my neck, then traveled down to my breasts and took one in his mouth and sucked on the nipple, I arched my back and moaned moving my breasts moving more into him. He moved from the left to the right and did the same and broke away to knead them both. He resumed his kisses on each breast once and moved from them to my stomach to tease me slightly, "Please Ardeth." I moaned out.

Ardeth looked up at me and smirked then kissed my stomach one more time then climbed back up to me and kissed my lips, both of us moaned as I put my legs up on each side of his hips, "Are you ready love?" Ardeth whispered.

"Yes," I tell him, wrapping my arms around his neck and entwining my hands together.

Ardeth lined his length up and slowly entered me and I gasped, "Are you alright?" He asked me and I kissed him

"I'm fine." I tell him and he pushed in more so I could get used to him inside of me, He placed a kiss on my lips then began to move gently then we matched our rhythm as he began to pick up speed till he was pounding into me but still slow enough to enjoy the moment. As the sounds of moaning and breathing filled the tent I looked into his eyes then kissed him.

"My Rosaleigh." He panted in my ear and I smiled

"Muharabaa." I whispered and and he made a growling sound then kissed me passionately and I get close to finishing.

Ardeth buried his face into my neck and I tighten around his length as I finished by moaning his name and soon after he followed, filling me. After a few moments of not moving he lifted his head and we smiled at each other, "That was worth the wait." He whispered, quickly kissing me and I giggled.

"It sure was." I hummed then he laid down next to me and I put my head on his chest.

"I love you habibata." He whispered, rubbing his hand up and down my arm.

"I love you too muharabaa." I whispered back, and we both fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **1 Year later...**

"You are doing good my queen, push again." Mira, our medicine woman, tells me as the midwives help support my body while I pushed again, "Very good keep going." She said and with one final push I took a deep breath hearing a crying sound, "It is a boy." She told me and I smiled. The midwives propped me up with pillows as Mira finished cleaning him up then placed my son in my arms, "I will go tell Ardeth." She says and walked out of the tent followed by the midwives, then shortly after Ardeth walked in and smiled at me then walked over sitting down and I handed him our child.

"He looks just like you." I said to him and he smiled at me.

"But I'm sure he will be just like you in every way." He says and I giggled, "What should his name be?"

"I was thinking Barend." I tell him and he looked at me.

"That was my fathers name."

"Exactly. What better way to honor the father of my husband then to name our son after him?" I said and he smiled then kissed me.

"Barend it is." He says and we sit there looking at our child, I leaned my head against Ardeth's shoulder and he kissed it. For the first time in my whole life, I felt like I was somewhere I belonged, with someone who made me more happy then anything.


End file.
